Things Are Not Always As It Seems
by conchobarxoxo
Summary: IchiRuki AU. Rukia saw Riruka kissing Ichigo. She thought he was kissing back. A wrong guess, that is
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I decided to make another story because I can't think of a proper ending for SMQ: Why... So if in any way, can somebody please help me on how its ending should be. Anyways;**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH, IT'S CHARACTERS, AND THE PLACES THAT IS INCLUDED IN THE SHOW**

Ichigo and his friends were eating their lunch in a very secluded area (a.k.a. _the roof_ ) when Keigo, one of Ichigo's buddies, asked a question that made Ichigo all gloomy again.

 _Why isn't the beautiful Kuchiki-san with us? Aren't you together, Ichigo?_

"You idiot! Why did you ask that fuc-" Tatsuki shouted at Keigo after smacking his head (hard, that is) but Ichigo interrupted.

"It's alright. He doesn't know the story anyway. Okay, so I'm gonna tell you just once. So listen carefully. So it was like this:"

 **A/N: Here's the prologue kind of chapter. So yeah. Next chapter might be posted after a few days or weeks... But it wouldn't take months so don't worry.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Hello my wonderful readers! Here's chapter 2!**_

* * *

 _It was a rainy afternoon. The students of Karakura University were making their way to the gate of their school, freedom awaiting._

 _Rukia Kuchiki was walking down the corridor in front of their classroom. She was dashing on the hallway, happy because she'll be seeing her boyfriend, Ichigo Kurosaki. She was about to turn left when she saw said boyfriend, pinned to the wall. What shocked her was he was being kissed by none other than Riruka Dokugamine. And it was like he's kissing her back._

 _"Rukia! Wait! It isn't what it looks like!"_

 _"Then what is it then?" Rukia said, eyes bloodshot, tears streaming down her beautiful face. She then walked away._

 _She didn't know that Ichigo was really innocent. Riruka saw Rukia coming. She grabbed Ichigo and pinned him on the wall. Muffling Ichigo's retort by kissing him hard. Eyes wide as saucers, Ichigo tried pushing her away, but somehow she was strong. And he saw a happy Rukia waltzing her way to the gates... But seeing the scene, Rukia was feeling shock, anger, disappointment, hurt, heartbroken-ness, and incompleteness. She felt her heart shatter into tiny bits. She then stormed away._

 _To be honest, after that, she didn't come to school again._

Rukia woke up from her dream. The flashback of what happened 2 months before. She felt tears escaping her eyes. She then touched her stomach.

"I'm sorry but I think you'll never meet your daddy because he did a foolish thing, enough to break my heart; crush my heart. But don't worry, mommy's going to protect you no matter what happens."

* * *

 **A/N: Okay. That was... Uhm... Next chapterrrr!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So in this chapter, there would be a time skip... So this chapter will be about after 7 years. Yeah. Anyways, just read it please. *³***

 _ **7 years later**_

It's been 7 years since they've seen Rukia Kuchiki.

Orihime was heading to the supermarket. Her schedule was hectic because of her work. Yes, 5 years ago Orihime, Tatsuki, Uryū, Chad, and Ichigo graduated from college. Now they have their own work. All of them resides in Tokyo. Anyways, back to the present. She was walking inside the market by now. Isle to isle. But what she saw next shocked her most.

Rukia Kuchiki, a little girl sitting inside the cart she's pushing. And the child had silky orange hair.

She took out her phone and dialed a number.

 _"Inoue? Why'd ya call?"_

"Kurosaki-kun, you wouldn't believe what I'm seeing right now."

 _"What?"_

 _"_ Rukia Kuchiki with a little girl with orange hair."

 _"Rukia? With a child that has orang- ORANGE! I'M COMING THERE... ANYWAYS, WHERE ARE YOU?"_

"Supermarket. Hurry, Kurosaki-kun!"

* * *

"Mommy, can you buy me marshmallows?"

"Okay. But you have to promise me you'd drink water after."

"Hai!"

* * *

"Kurosaki-kun!"

"Where are they, Inoue?"

"They're in the candy area now hurry!"

Ichigo sprinted to the candy section and saw someone he's been wanting to see for 7 fucking years.

 _Kuchiki Rukia._

* * *

 ** _A/N: Sorry for the kinda cliffhanger I gave ya my lovely readers._**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I LOVE YOU GUYS! 9 POSITIVE REVIEWS IN A MATTER OF JUST A FEW DAYS! A RECORD!**

 **Coz I luv ya guys, here's the 4th chapter.**

* * *

"Okay. We have all that we need." Rukia looked up from her 'to-buy' list. She was about to move the cart forward when something... Someone, perhaps, stopped her from doing so.

"You've gotta be shitting me." Rukia mumbled to herself.

* * *

"Rukia."

Rukia tried to push the cart pass him but... still was stopped by him.

"Please. Just listen to me."

"Mom, who is he."

"No one. So can you please let go of the cart and let me and _my daughter,_ pass?"

"What if I don't want to?"

 _Stubborn and childish as ever._ Rukia thought.

"Then I lead to no other choice..."

Rukia walked towards him and...

 **BANG!**

Ichigo was kicked in the shin and while he was holding his leg and accidentally bumped onto the shelves.

"MIDGEEEEET! COME BACK HERE!"

* * *

Rukia dashed towards the counter. Luckily she only purchased a few items. After paying, she put the groceries at the back of her car and put her daughter on her seat and also put on her seatbelt. She drove to the direction of their house.

She prayed she will not see the strawberry... After this encounter. She's not ready to talk to him yet.

And she's still not ready for her daughter to meet her father.

* * *

 **A/N: Hola¡**

 **Lol. I feel like sayin' that**

 **Short chapter. I know.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the late update and short chapters. I'll try to make this one longer.**

Rukia was currently washing dishes. Her daughter was currently watching The Chappy Show 2 in the television.

"Mom?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Someone's knocking on the door!"

"Okay." Rukia walked towards their front door.

"Hello, Kuchiki Rukia's Residence. How may I he-"

"Kuchiki-san!"

"Inoue-san! How did you know my addre- wait, have you been crying? What's wrong?"

"Ku-kuro-sa-saki-kun... HE WAS INVOLVED IN AN ACCIDENT!"

"WHAT?!" Rukia frantically answered. She got her car keys, phone, wallet, coat, and daughter and the three dashed to the garage.

* * *

They just entered the Karakura General Hospital. They easily located Ichigo's Room.

Rukia entered. Orihime and Rukia's daughter were left outside.

She sat next to Ichigo's hospital bed, where he was resting.

"Ichigo. I'm so so sorry. For not even listening to you. For not talking to you. For leaving you. And, and, fo-for n-not t-t-telling you about, Miyuki. I'm so so sorry." Rukia sobbed. She has no idea what to do.

* * *

 **A/N: Alright! Next chapter! So... I kinda edited the 3rd chapter. The difference from the first is that now it is said that the gang graduated 5 years ago instead of 2.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So for the first time, I updated this fic quickly. Anyways sorry for leaving ya hangin' my dear readers!**

"Ichigo. I'm so so sorry. For not even listening to you. For not talking to you. For leaving you. And, and, fo-for n-not t-t-telling you about, Miyuki. I'm so so sorry." Rukia sobbed.

"Why did you leave me? And not even let me explain, Rukia?"

Rukia looked at the source of the voice. Then...

 **SLAP!**

"WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT TO ME YOU DAMN STRAWBERRY! I THOUGHT YOU WERE FUCKING GONNA DIE, BABOON!" Rukia sobbed while hitting Ichigo's chest.

"Sorry." Ichigo said as he grabbed her wrists and pulled her to his chest, hugging her while she sobbed on his chest.

"You stupid strawberry! Why did you do that?"

"It's my only way of you coming to me. And look, we're talking to each other again!"

Rukia put her arms around his waist and just sobbed and sobbed until...

"Mommy!"

"Yuki-chan!"

An orange furball dashed towards them, sending Ichigo and Rukia backward.

"Hey! You're the guy from the grocery store!"

"Uhm... Yeah."

"Mommy! What are we doing here? Why did we go see him?"

"You see Yuki, Dumb Dumb strawberry here played a prank on mommy."

"Why?"

"You don't need to know."

"Ara... I'm just gonna go... Outside." Inoue said and dashed towards the door.

"Uhm..."

"What, strawberry?"

"Who is Miyuki in my life anyway? You whispered something about not telling me about her."

 _Shit._

 ** _A/N: Soooooooooooooo... Yeah. Me and cliffhangers have a good relationship._**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hell week is ovah! So here's the next chapter ;)**

"Uhm..."

"What, strawberry?"

"Who is Miyuki in my life anyway? You whispered something about not telling me about her."

 _Shit._

And after that, Rukia grabbed her daughter, and dashed out of the hospital room door. Ichigo dashed towards them, not knowing that his butt is bare for the whole world to see.

He soon caught up with her and grabbed her wrist. When she let her daughter down, her other wrist was caught by Ichigo.

"You can't escape this Rukia. You already told me a part of it. I need to know the full truth."

Rukia tried to kick him but he knew what she's gonna do next so he pinned her against the wall, her front pressed on it.

Rukia sighed in defeat.

"Fine, Miyuki is your-"

But Rukia was interrupted when Ichigo was kicked on the shin by a 6-year-old kid.

"Oh SHIT!"

"Why are hurting my mom! You orange haired freak!"

"You're the one to talk, orange haired furball!"

"What! I am not-"

Rukia was dumbfounded at the scene. Her daughter, strangling and kicking her father. But, she thinks it's really time for him to know the truth when the fruit of the truth is right in front of him.

"Cut that out you orange haired goofballs!"

The daughter and (even if he doesn't know) father looked at her with wide eyes.

Ichigo picked Yuki up with a scowl.

The same scowl was plastered on her face.

"Okay. Yuki, I'm gonna call Aunt Momo and she'll pick you up. And you, you orange haired baboon, are coming with me."

"Why do I need to?"

"Fine. If you don't want to know the fucking truth fine by me."

Ichigo's ears perked up and dumbly followed Rukia and Yuki towards the hospital's front doors.

Unknown to Ichigo, many nurses and doctors are having nosebleeds the moment they saw his gorgeous ass.

The nurses and doctors of _his hospital._

 **Short chapter. I know. I'll make the next chapter longer... I hope.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Am so sorry, I got my docs mixed up. Anyway,**

* * *

"Sooooo... What are we going to talk about?" Asked Ichigo.

"Miyuki."

"Oh." They were sitting awkwardly in a café Ichigo told her about.

"So... What is Miyuki to my life?"

"Well, she's your..."

"My what?"

"Your daughte-"

"Ichi-kun!" Another voice interrupted.

"Oh shit. Oh no. Not her please."

"Oh, hello. Who the fuck are you?" Said the girl who just interrupted Rukia.

"I'm Rukia fucking Kuchiki, bitch. Who are you anyway."

"I'm Senna."

"Senna, can you just fucking stop." Ichigo growled.

"I thought you love me!"

"You're stupid then!"

"Okay. You just wait. I'm going to take revenge on you. Be careful. You and your small bitch."

Rukia stood up and attempted to strangle Senna but Ichigo caught her wrist.

"Don't make a scene, she's not worth it."

Surprisingly, Rukia sat down and grumbled something.

They watched as the figure got out of the café.

"Well, anyway, where were we?" Ichigo said.

"Miyuki is your daughte-"

She was once again interrupted by the ringing sound of her phone. She answered it.

"Hello, Kuchiki Rukia speaking. WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S MISSING?! I'M ON MY WAY." She then ended the call and abruptly stood up.

"What is it? What happened?"

"Yuki... She's missing."

* * *

 **A/N: Okay. Here ya go.**


	9. NOT AN UPDATE!

p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; font-size: 12.0000pt;"SO HELLO GUYS!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; font-size: 12.0000pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; font-size: 12.0000pt;"It's been so long! (Yeah. 2 years, give or take)/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; font-size: 12.0000pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; font-size: 12.0000pt;"I am going to rewrite the story (cuz let's admit that it's cringe-worthy)./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; font-size: 12.0000pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; font-size: 12.0000pt;"So yeah. Don't worry. I won't go missing for years again. xD/span/p 


End file.
